


The Archer Learns The Truth

by Legendsofkrypton



Series: Appearances are Deceiving [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendsofkrypton/pseuds/Legendsofkrypton
Summary: A routine trip to Central City turns into something much more for Oliver Queen after Felicity forces her boss to find out what was wrong with Barry after learning that he was pushing away from 'Team Flash'





	The Archer Learns The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not used to writing Oliver so he may be a little OOC, I'm also trying to get the hang of (and possibly failing at) using extra characters in the stories.

"Crap, crap, crap" Barry mumbles panicked under his breath as he super speeds into the safe house he had finally moved into after his uncles had offered him the option.  
He completely ignored the rest of the houses occupants who were watching his movements entirely amused.

Hartley cocked his head to the side as he watched Barry closely, he could see that the other young man was panicking over something, but it obviously wasn't a very big issue otherwise he wouldn't have potentially brought whatever he was panicking about back to them; but whatever it was, was making him freak out which was making the others hold back their laughter.

Mick very rarely saw his nephew panicking, back when he was a kid, even when he did something wrong or faced against something bigger than him he would either stand up to it or run; the only time he ever saw the kid panic was when it was something that had one of his parents or Mick scolding him for it.

Leonard was both worried and amused by Barry's entrance as the kid began to pace in the living room, his thoughts followed the same path as Hartley, there was no way Barry would have brought a potential threat to the safe house so they weren't in danger of needing to move just yet.

Mark openly chuckled from where he was sat with Shawna in his lap, he and Roy had been watching the newest Marvel film that they had missed out on since they were locked up, when Barry had entered so Roy paused it to find out what was going on with their resident superhero.

"What's up with Red?" Lisa asked amused as she walked into the lounge from her own room, she had heard the door close which meant that Barry was home so she wanted to greet her new nephew like she had taken to doing ever since he had moved into the house.

Barry startles with a small noise of surprise as he notices that he wasn't as alone as he would have hoped to be and sends a sheepish glance to his uncle Mick, he was lucky that he had held back the actual words of panic he wished to let loose otherwise Mick probably would have washed his mouth out no matter how old he was.

Opening his mouth to explain, Barry yelps as the amused silence of the house is pierced by a banging on the door which caused him to speed over to where his uncle was sat so he could use him as a human shield if he needed too.

"Barry I know you're in there, open up" A gruff voice orders through the door, the tone was exasperated rather than menacing which led Lisa to opening the door without even looking to her brother for permission.

Whoever had followed her nephew obviously knew about his speed and obviously knew him well enough to get frustrated by him so there was no threat that she could see.

Although when she did actually open the door, she was shocked by the fact that Oliver Queen was standing in their doorway, the billionaire playboy from Star City was standing right in front of her and it took every power that Lisa had not to squeal and act like a fan girl; instead she just raised an eyebrow at him and stood aside to let him in.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen" Oliver growls out as soon as he spots his wayward friend, who shrunk away from the scowl his friend was aiming at him. 

Seeing the young woman answer the door had shocked the archer until he had spotted his young friend more or less hiding behind a hulking figure of a man.

When Iris had contacted Felicity about Barry being distant lately, his bubbly friend had instantly set Oliver on the quest to find out what was going on with their friend; it had been a couple a few months since Oliver had heard from Barry after the issue with Rainbow Raider so he had accepted the task with minimal fuss.

Oliver went straight to the young man's apartment, only to learn that Barry had moved out of the place a week or so prior and hadn't left a forwarding address which was weird, and what was even weirder in Oliver's mind was that when he went to check out Joe's place; there was no sign of Barry moving back there.

So Oliver had set out for Star Labs instead, which was where he had found the young speedster, in the middle of a lecture from his 'mentor' for not being able to find the metas that had escaped from something called a pipeline two weeks previously. Oliver instantly wanted to defend the CSI, the young man looked like he was run ragged and yet none of his so called team looked like they cared, instead they seemed intent on pushing him even further.

That's when Oliver had stepped in, Barry had instantly looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he spotted Oliver and only sighed one word, "Felicity?". It was nice to know that Oliver wasn't the only one who got hounded by his tech genius.

He had invited Barry to coffee away from the rest of the team before he could ask the young man where the hell he was living and why he hadn't contacted anyone or why he wasn't looking after himself, but the moment that Oliver mentioned his living arrangements, the speedster had taken one look around and bolted; it was only his tracking skills that allowed him to keep track of the young man which led him to this situation.

"What the hell was that about? I was only asking you a question!" Oliver growls as he took in the people around him, his fingers twitching to the gun that he had hidden at his ankle as soon as he realised just who he was surrounded by.

Oliver couldn't forget the smug looking meta that had sent his friend into an uncontrollable rage the last time he was in Central, and then he spotted the metas that Barry was supposed to be having difficulty with finding while the young man was hiding behind one of his own villains.

Captain Cold and Heatwave were two criminals that Oliver had kept tabs on ever since he had watched the clips of the fight between them and Barry, the two of them were dangerous because they were humans rather than metas and already showed that they could go up against the speedster and hold their own.

And yet Barry was using Heatwave as a human shield while the man in question was caught between going for the closest weapon and holding Barry back away from him.

"So I'm not the only one to get that reaction out of him with his full name, nice to know" Mick rumbled as he kept his hands visible and stood up from the love seat he was sharing with Leonard Snart who was watching the scene unfold in front of him with a sharp eye as if to find any sign of weakness or threats; while still watching Barry. "No need for weapons Queen, we ain't gonna hurt you, or the kid"

Oliver eyed the man wearily before his gaze flickered to Barry who was watching the scene unfold closely, his eyes flickering between Oliver and Mick concerned.

"I can see that" Oliver states rather bluntly as he spots the protective looks that the metas were all sending the speedster, all of them looked like they were ready to jump in front of whatever he threw at them just to protect Barry; the youngest meta had even started moving towards his friend.

"Ollie I can explain" Barry tells him sheepishly as he realises that he had overreacted quite spectacularly, he should have known that Oliver would have found out that he had left his old place but he panicked because he was worried that Ollie had told Joe or Iris and he wasn't ready for the inquisition.

Oliver took a good look at his friend and the people he was surrounded by before nodding and crossing his arms across his chest, pinning the speedster with a look that expected answers.

"Before you explain, I'm going to ask you three questions and you better answer them truthfully Bartholomew or I'll be setting Felicity and Dig on you, do you understand?" Oliver asks him, he could see the others stiffen at the threat of 'Felicity and Dig' but Barry just huffed softly before nodding."One, what the hell were you playing at, changing your address and not telling anyone? I don't care that you didn't tell Star Labs but you could have told Felicity. Two, Why haven't you been looking after yourself? And don't tell me you have because the bags under your eyes and the lack of colour shows that you obviously haven't and three, why didn't you come to any of us? We would have come over if you needed us kid"

Oliver could tell he had made an impact with his audience at the questions, the two criminals seemed to look him up and down before nodding in acceptance while the metas seemed to relax, no longer considering him a threat for some reason.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Leonard cuts in before Barry could begin to answer and Barry pouts lightly as the cold criminal nods to the youngest meta who in turn clips Barry across the back of the head "Thank you Hartley"

Barry sends a small betrayed look to Hartley who just shrugs "You really should have told someone Bar, what would have happened if you got hurt or if one of them got hurt and needed your help? Plus what if we were all locked up, you wouldn't have anyone to turn too"

Sighing, Barry could see that he had lost the battle but he didn't want Oliver to think of him any different to learn that he was the nephew to two criminals and was living a group of misfit thieves, although hearing the questions from the archer made him realise that Oliver didn't seem to mind that bit of information at this moment.

"I didn't think to tell anyone" Barry admits sheepishly "Wells and the others just keep pushing me to find the metas that got out of the pipeline and between that and moving my stuff it just didn't occur to me. I have been taking care of myself, maybe I wasn't before this past week but I am now Uncle Mick has made sure that I've been eating and sleeping enough to be healthy. You were busy Ollie, and don't say you weren't because I do read the news, I know that a lot of bad shit has been going down in Star, you have your new team member to deal with, not to mention Merlyn and whatever bad guy has it in for you this year"

Oliver ran the answers through his mind and couldn't be angry at the younger man for keeping to himself and knowing that someone was looking out for him was a load off his mind; ever since the CSI had walked into his offices in Starling the kid had wormed into his life especially after the explosion and the coma. He spotted the Uncle Mick comment which surprised Oliver enough that he couldn't control his mask.

"So how do you know my nephew Mr Queen?" Mick rumbles out as he moves to the kitchen and grabs a beer for the man who looked like he definitely needed it.  
Oliver silently accepted the beer with a small nod of thanks as he tried to process the information before glancing around him once more, his friend was obviously happy here and protected and Oliver could and would accept it without any fuss.

"He was searching for ghost stories in Star City last year and ended up in my offices" Oliver informs Mick with a small teasing smirk over at Barry who makes a wounded noise at the term 'ghost stories' "he saved my life and for that I am in his debt, but he also made good friends with me and some of my colleagues, one of them is the reason I'm here in the first place"

Oliver turns his full attention to Barry "You're going to be the one to tell Felicity about all this Barry, there's no way in hell that I'm going too"

Leonard let's out a small snort of laughter at the turn of events and relaxes as Mark and Roy press play on their film and most of the occupants of the house went back to their day to day workings. "The big bad Mr Queen is afraid of a young woman? I thought you could charm them all with just one smile"

Oliver knew there was no malicious tone to the criminals remark so he just stared at him for a moment before turning to Barry "Maybe he can tell Felicity"

"Definitely agree" Barry nods with a small grin as he relaxes, Oliver didn't seem to care about his family and for that he was overwhelmed but happy.

His family was becoming complete, now he just needed Felicity and Dig in the know and maybe Iris and things would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Something small that came to mind while I've been editing chapters of an old post on here; maybe there'll be a new one again before the New Year, I'm not too sure; but I'll be back in work next week so we'll have to see how it goes day by day.


End file.
